Twin Rivalry
by Venus Of Love
Summary: Two twins, Minako and Usagi, live in Tokyo as ordinary girls. But when drawn inside a strange book, they embark on a journey full of, danger, betrayal, love, and lust. SMFY crossover
1. The Red Book

Twin Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Summery: Two close twins, Minako and Usagi, live in Tokyo as ordinary girls. But when failing a test and going to the library to study, they stumble on a red book called, "The Book of the Four Gods" and get drawn inside it. Now the sisters that cared for each other and loved each other dearly are on different sides from the battle field. They embark on a journey with, love, betrayal, lust, and danger. What will they do? Just read, R/R and find out! ^_^  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Red Book  
  
  
  
Walking down the streets are two girls, Usagi and Minako. They talk as they cross the bridge over the lake. The two girls are twins, resembling each other equally. But the only difference is their hair.  
  
Usagi has her hair up in two buns as a pigtail while Minako, the youngest, keeps her hair up in a half ponytail, held by a red ribbon.  
  
Each holds the same sparkling blue eyes, the golden hair, and the creamy skin. Right at that moment they were also wearing the same school uniforms. Gray short skirts, white wavy long sleeve blouses and a gray buttoned up vest.  
  
Like twins, they also almost have the same personality. Both boy-crazy, hate school and loved adventures. But Minako was more into sports then Usagi, who was more into eating food and sweets.  
  
"So what do you think about that new guy huh?" Usagi asked her twin when reaching the end of the bridge.  
  
"Hot!" Minako simply said as stars twinkled in her eyes and a pink heart background appeared behind her.  
  
"I agree!" Usagi joined Minako in the background as they daydreamed of the new student.  
  
After controlling themselves, they headed towards the sidewalk to reach their house.  
  
"Hey wait, let's get ice cream!" Usagi's face lit up as she imagined the sweet treat.  
  
Laughing lightly, Minako agreed as they turned the corner and headed to the ice cream shop.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Amiboshi's music flowed into his twin's brother's ear as it soothed him from stress. Suboshi lay on his back, on the mattress. His eyes closed as he laid his head on his hands.  
  
Once the music stopped, Suboshi opened his eyes to look at his twin on the other side of the room.  
  
"Why so quite brother?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes holding concern for his older twin.  
  
Sighing, Amiboshi turned to his brother, his face not holding any expression.  
  
"Do you think Seiryuu will ever need our powers?" he soon asked, making Suboshi sit up from his position.  
  
"Once they find our Miko they will soon need us." he answered; his face solemn as usual.  
  
Nodding, Amiboshi returned to his flute as Suboshi lay back down closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"MINAKO AND USAGI!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
Their mother's shout rang throughout the house and neither of them would be surprise if it rang throughout Tokyo.  
  
"Oh man, do you think she saw them?" Usagi asked her twin as they slowly walked down the hall.  
  
"Most likely, but we can handle this. Take my hand." Minako took hold of Usagi's hand to get some comfort and strength to face their mother.  
  
They went down the stairs and saw their mother at the bottom of the stairs holding two papers as her hands were on her hips.  
  
"Explain these right now young ladies!" their mother ordered.  
  
Both girls gulped as they saw fire in their mother's eyes.  
  
"Listen mom..." Minako started.  
  
Usagi was going to say something but the words didn't come out when she opened her mouth. Shutting it back again she let her twin explain hoping that they could get out of the trouble they were in.  
  
"We... did try our best..." was all Minako could say as their mother got even madder.  
  
"If you two girls studied then I'm sure you wouldn't bring in bad grades!!! Minako!!! You got a 55 on your test. And Usagi!!! Oh my god Usagi!!! You got a 30 on your test!!!"  
  
"Sorry mother" they both said in unison as they bowed respectably.  
  
"No more apologies! I didn't want to go to this but it seems I have no choice!" their mother explained, holding her forehead since she had a headache.  
  
"I'm going to get you two a tutor." She finally said as both girls' mouth dropped open.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" they both screamed in accord again.  
  
"You heard me! If you girls bring in another failing grade I will most certainly get a tutor for you."  
  
"No mother please, we hate tutors" Usagi whined as her eyes began to water.  
  
"Well I won't if you bring in decent grades. Now I want you girls to go to the library now and study for any test you're going to have soon." The older women commanded as she pointed to the door.  
  
"But mom, our social studies test isn't till next week." Minako complained.  
  
"No buts young lady. Now move it right now!"  
  
Minako and Usagi's mother pushed both of the girls out the door, giving both a kiss on the cheek and saying, "Now you girls be a good and study hard. See you later."  
  
The door closed on the two girls as they sweat dropped.  
  
"Darn it, I don't want to go to any stinkin library. I'm too tired." Usagi grumbled to her identical twin.  
  
"Me too but I totally don't want a tutor. Come on, let's go." Minako took hold of her sister's hand again as she led her towards the building a few blocks away.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Both brothers ran down the corridor towards the thrown room.  
  
"Quick Amiboshi, we're needed." Suboshi told his brother as they quickened their pace.  
  
They soon ran into the thrown room where the emperor, the head general known as Nakago, Soi, Ashitare, Tomo, and Miboshi were awaiting them.  
  
"What took you boys so long?" Soi asked aggravated.  
  
"Sorry" they both said in harmony as they bowed to the emperor.  
  
"Now that we are all gathered let us begin this meeting." The emperor began as he stood up, nodding to Nakago to commence.  
  
"It appears that our Miko will soon appear." The blonde general spoke, making Amiboshi and Suboshi let out a gasp.  
  
"When?" Suboshi asked, making Nakago glare at him for speaking without permission.  
  
The young boy straightened up, silencing his mouth after getting the point from the general.  
  
"But, it also appears that Suzaku's Miko will appear to them also." Nakago continued.  
  
"Yes, but unlike us, they haven't found all the Suzaku seishi." Tomo, a very freaky looking man spoke.  
  
"So what do you propose we do General Nakago?" the emperor asked as all eyes lay on the blonde tall man.  
  
"Since Suzaku hasn't found all the warriors I was thinking we go to drastic measures." He answer, making Soi ask, "Like what?"  
  
"We can have one of us go to the country Konan and pretend to be one of the Suzaku warriors. When the Suzaku Miko calls among the god, Suzaku, the ancient scrolls will be burning."  
  
The emperor smiled evilly as he understood.  
  
"I see, so we fool them into thinking that they found all the seishi and have them burn the sacred scroll. But fortunately, Suzaku will not appear since they have not found all of the Suzaku Seishi."  
  
"Yes" Nakago bowed.  
  
"I like it, yes, in fact I love it" the guy on the thrown spoke, bringing shivers up Amiboshi and Suboshi's back.  
  
"But tell me, who will you send?" Miboshi asked, a small bald scary looking man.  
  
"I was thinking..." Nakago turned his eyes to the two twins.  
  
Both boys felt very uncomfortable as everyone eyed them, knowing what they had in mind.  
  
"Seriously you don't think us do you?" Amiboshi asked trying to act brave.  
  
"Only one of you. And I chose you, Amiboshi, to do the job personally." The emperor spoke, ordering the oldest twin.  
  
Amiboshi hated his mission but accepted it anyway by bowing and saying, "As you wish your majesty."  
  
He could see in the corner of his eyes, his twin brother, Suboshi, looking at him with worry sparkling in his blue eyes.  
  
"Go now Amiboshi and do your job well." The emperor ordered as the boy nodded, bowed once more and left.  
  
"Now we shall wait for our Miko's entrance." Nakago said as Amiboshi left the thrown room.  
  
'Wish me luck Suboshi.' The oldest twin thought bitterly as he headed outside of the palace.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
In Konan, the emperor and the Suzaku Seishi were also holding their own meeting.  
  
"What?!" a purple short haired boy, Nuriko, asked the monk in front of him.  
  
Chichiri, the monk, spoke. "How many times do I have to tell you? Our Miko is going to appear soon. I can feel it. No da"  
  
The emperor, Hotohori, who was also a Suzaku seishi, sat in his thrown thinking.  
  
"When do you think she'll appear?" Chiriko, a small little boy, asked the monk as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Soon. Real soon. No da" Chichiri answered the small boy as Nuriko noticed his emperor in deep thoughts.  
  
"Your Majesty" he said, making Hotohori look up at his fellow friends.  
  
Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake were standing in front of him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"When Suzaku's Miko appears... we will have to go and find the remaining two Suzaku warriors." He finally spoke.  
  
"Yes, but where to start..." Mitsukake, the tallest of the Suzaku seishi ask to no one in particular.  
  
"When we find our Miko she will know where to begin." The emperor answered.  
  
Chichiri's expression changed into a serious expression as he felt something.  
  
"What's the matter?" Chiriko asked the monk as he looked up to face him.  
  
Chichiri's expression soon changed into a bright one as he said, "Speaking of Suzaku's Miko, she's coming, No da" making everyone gasp.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Usagi sat slothfully in a library chair as she balanced a pencil on her nose.  
  
"Tell me why we're here again?" she asked her twin, making her pencil fall from the movement of her mouth.  
  
"Studying... I don't want a tutor. Now come on Usagi, help me study for the test." Minako complained to her sister about her laziness.  
  
"Can't I go to sleep? Pllleeeeasse?"  
  
Minako deeply sighed as she nodded. "Fine Usagi but you better study hard for that test later. I don't want my sister to have a tutor too."  
  
Usagi giggled saying, "Great. But that's why I have you. You'll help me with it right?"  
  
Her sister nodded again and Usagi slammed her head on her textbook as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Minako, you're the best..." the pigtailed twin soon fell asleep.  
  
Minako sighed with her sister's behavior and got up from her seat.  
  
"I'm going to go find another historical book ok." Not receiving any answer Minako left Usagi and went to the History section.  
  
"Now were can I find books about Japanese gods." Minako asked herself as she ran her index finger through the books on the shelves.  
  
Her eyes then caught a red covered book on the highest shelf in the top.  
  
"Huh?" she let out as she felt weird vibes coming from it.  
  
Minako tried to reach the red book but she was too short to get a hold of it.  
  
'I know' she thought as she went back to where her sister was snoozing off.  
  
"Usagi, wake up" she whispered in her sister's ears, making the other girl groan in her sleep.  
  
"Usagi, wake up" Minako repeated as she shock her sister lightly.  
  
'Only one thing to do' She thought as she took in a deep breath and yelled in the other blonde's ears saying, "USAGI!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Finally the pigtailed girls jumped up from fright, letting out a shriek. Of course the two girls were scolded by the librarian but when she left Usagi gave her sister daggered eyes.  
  
"Why did you wake me up?!" she asked trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Sorry, I just needed you to help me with something." Minako explained.  
  
"Come one" Minako grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her towards the History section again.  
  
"See that book up there?" she asked Usagi as she pointed to the red book.  
  
"Yeah... what about it?" Usagi asking raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I need you to get it. I'll give you a boost." Minako kneeled on one leg as she was ready for her twin to get on top of it.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day." Minako teased as Usagi unwillingly got on her leg and hand, reaching for the red book.  
  
Her hand was so close to the book, maybe a little more inches and she would have succeeded.  
  
"eeerrrr..." Usagi grunted as she tried to extend her hand even further.  
  
"Just a little more Minako..." She told her twin as Minako tried to lift her up a little higher.  
  
Being resin up, Usagi took hold of the red book just in time before she lost her balance.  
  
"WOW!!!" she shrieked as she fell off Minako's leg and landed hard on her back.  
  
"Usagi, you ok?" Minako asked kneeling next to her twin.  
  
Usagi tried to sit up with the help of her other sister's arms.  
  
"A few bones may be broken but other then that, I'm ok..." Usagi managed to say as she sat up.  
  
While Usagi was rubbing her back from the pain Minako turned her eyes to the red book on the floor next to her lap. Lifting it up Minako read "Universe of The Four Gods."  
  
"What's that mean?" Usagi asked her sister.  
  
"It's the title" Minako explained as she opened it.  
  
The moment the top cover was opened a blue light flashed out of it as it swallowed the two twins.  
  
"MINAKO!!" Usagi screeched as Minako closed her eyes shut.  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god' she thought franticly as she felt her body being lifted off the floor.  
  
"Minako! Grab my hand!!!"  
  
Minako was aware of her twin holding her wrist as they both felt being dragged inside of the book, "The Universe of The Four Gods."  
  
Soon the History section was empty with the book still left open. The librarian had heard the screams in the library and went to investigate it. But all she saw was the emptiness of the History section and the red book on the floor. Picking up the book and placing it back on the high shelf, she resumed her search for the source of the screams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm going to have Nuriko act straight and not gay. Don't get me wrong, I loved him when he acts like a women but I decided to make him straight in this fic. Sorry you Nuriko fans who like him acting as a women. 


	2. The Miko of Suzaku and Seiryuu

Twin Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi characters.  
  
A/N: I haven't updated in a long time! I finally had enough time after school to write this. Enjoy!  
  
Last Chapter: The Seiryuu seishi warriors plot to trick the Suzaku seishi warriors by sending a false Suzaku seishi warrior, Amiboshi, to pretend to be one of them. In doing this, the Miko of Suzaku would lose the power to grant their wish when burning the sacred rolls. While the Seiryuu empire are making their master plan, the Suzaku seishi warriors already know that their Miko is going to arrive soon. In Tokyo, Minako and Usagi are in the library to study, due to failing grades on a test. Minako soon finds the book of the four gods and is taking in with her sister.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 2: The Miko of Suzaku and Seiryuu  
  
Snapping her eyes wide open, Minako shot up into a sitting position. Holding her forehead from the massive headache she had, she darted her eyes at her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?" she asked herself as she saw trees around her. She had guessed she was somewhere in a forest.  
  
Getting up unsteadily she held onto a tree to stable herself.  
  
"Usagi?" she called out to her sister when she noticed that her twin was nowhere insight.  
  
Getting no reply she set out to go look for her odangoed sister and maybe be able to find someone to help here with her problem.  
  
Minako kept her eyes open as she felt very uncomfortable in the vast forest alone. She felt like she was a small bug compared to the high trees. They were incredibly tall.  
  
Hearing a low growl behind her, she spun round to face a lion. Eyes widening with shock she dared not move as her mind screamed with fright.  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god. I'm too young to die!!! Wait a sec, how could a lion be in the forest??'  
  
Gulping, Minako managed to say in a shaky and squeaky voice, "Nice kitty, good kitty..." but she had no luck as his eyes still held hunger in them.  
  
'Oh god, what do I do?'  
  
Minako slowly moved her left foot back behind her as she began to walk backwards slowly. But the lion caught on quickly and growled, showing his daggered fangs at her.  
  
"AAAHH!!!" she finally took off into a sprint as she screamed; the lion close behind. Minako wasn't able to go far though when she reached a cliff.  
  
"Get away from me if you know what's good for you!" she screamed, throwing a pebble at the lion's head.  
  
But unluckily for her, he growled loud from frustration and leaped at the frightened blonde.  
  
"AAAAHH!!!" she screamed as she closed her eyes shut and embraced herself for the blow. But to her surprise she felt hands grabbing her body had lifting her into the air.  
  
Feeling no pain from the lion's daggered teeth or claws, Minako slowly opened her eyes. She saw a young very striking boy. He had dirty blonde/brown hair and a blue bandanna was wrapped around his forehead.  
  
"Are you alright Miss? He asked kindly, giving her a warm smile.  
  
Blushing a bit, she managed to nod. "Thank you" she peeped.  
  
Realizing that he was still holding her, she looked down below. What she saw wasn't what she had expected. The young boy had saved her from the hungry lion by picking her up and jumping to the nearest highest tree where the lion couldn't catch them.  
  
"Oh my god" she shrieked from seeing the distance she was from the ground. She flung her arms over her young hero's neck from fright.  
  
Amused at Minako's behavior the boy began to jump down each branch to satisfy her.  
  
"Sorry about that. It was the only way to escape the lion. I had not intended to scare you from your fright of heights." He apologizes.  
  
Minako heard him and answered, "I'm not scared of heights. It just that this is just way to high."  
  
The blonde was amazed at how the boy landed on each branch smoothly, not messing up any landing. She also noticed how cute he looked when the wind would blow through his face, making his hair dance with it.  
  
When reaching solid ground, he let her down and she praised the land that she walked on. She kissed the grass and hugged the trees to show how much she really was happy that she wasn't on top of the trees anymore.  
  
Sweat dropping a bit at Minako's weird actions, the boy spoke again. "My name's Amiboshi." He said politely by bowing to the girl.  
  
"My I ask what's yours?"  
  
Minako blushed again and softly answered, "Minako."  
  
"Minako... what a pretty name. I like it." He informed as she blushed deeper.  
  
A loud growl interrupted them as they turned to face the same lion that had tried to eat Minako. He was panting heavily demonstrating that he had run a great distance to go look for his runaway meal.  
  
"Ah! I thought we lost him?!" Minako cried as Amiboshi went in front of her in a protective way.  
  
"Well I guess he was too enlightened with his meal's beauty that he couldn't forget about you." he answered as the lion took a step forward.  
  
Just understanding what Amiboshi had just said, Minako blushed again. (I know. She blushes way too many times. But hey, wouldn't you blush to such a handsome guy?)  
  
"Get ready to run Minako" Amiboshi suggested as he took a step back from the lion. Every time he took a slow step back, Minako did the same thing.  
  
The lion growled at Amiboshi as his eyes darted from him to Minako, who was behind the boy. Licking his lips he went closer and closer.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she whispered as she felt her back pressed against the tree they were just on.  
  
'Why can't this stupid lion just leave me alone?!!' she screamed in her mind as she held onto Amiboshi's shoulders as he bumped into her.  
  
'I haven't even found my sister yet. Hey, he smells good.' Minako shook her head to get that precise thought out of her mind.  
  
'God Minako. You can't be thinking about boys now! You're about to die!'  
  
Amiboshi looked around him to see if there were any ways he could get the lion to go away. Seeing none he darted his eyes back at the hungry beast.  
  
'Shit. I haven't even reached Konan yet and it's just a couple of more miles away. Wait...'  
  
Amiboshi had an idea storming in his mind. He went to reach for his flute when deciding on using his magic to kill the lion. But before he could get a holed of it, the lion leaped in the air raising his claws in away to strike the boy. But the creature failed as the lion felt a great pain on his side. He let out one last growl at his victims before going unconscious.  
  
Minako looked at the lion with a puzzled look. She, unlike Amiboshi, had not noticed the five boys around them. One of them with purple hair had elbowed the lion's side with his Suzaku gift of strength.  
  
A dark brown/grayish hair had his sword in his hand ready for action but soon discarded it and went towards the two teenagers. Minako then noticed all the five boys around her.  
  
"Who... who are you?" she manged to ask.  
  
The one with long dark brown/grayish hair, Hotohori, was the first to speak. "Priestess. We have been expecting you."  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The skies overhead of Kutou were dark and dreary. A storm was brewing as the black clouds let out a rumble. A pigtailed blonde was roaming around the marketplace as she looked around for a specific blonde twin.  
  
"Minako... where are you?" she asked worriedly as she looked at the path she was going.  
  
The market was closing soon since the thunderstorm was heading their way. Hugging herself for warmth, Usagi went to look for a place to stay to get out of the rain. But she had no luck when the raindrops started to fall hard on top of her head, soaking her from head to toe.  
  
"I want to go home" she whined, beginning to panic.  
  
"Minako where are you? Come on I want to go home!!" she screamed to no in particular as she began to weep.  
  
Falling to her knees, Usagi buried her face in her palm and cried, not caring if anybody saw her. She wanted Minako to show up. She wanted to get out of here... wherever here was. Usagi felt scared for her life and worried for Minako's.  
  
Just then, horses came closer to her. The pigtailed blonde could hear its hooves toddle on the muddy road. She looked up with her burning puffy blue eyes to see four men towering over her on horses. They had a hint of mischief in their eyes. Usagi sensed it right away and fear struck her.  
  
"What's the matter doll face? What's with the tears?" one guy asked with his husky voice. Usagi could tell they weren't drunk and that they knew what they were doing by the tone of their voice.  
  
"Um... I......." she began as she tried to stand up.  
  
Another guy got off his horse and walked towards the girl, making her stiffen in terror.  
  
"Don't worry babe, I'll make you feel all better. Why don't you come here and give me a kiss?" he asked; his voice very crispy in the damp air.  
  
"Get... ge... get away from me" she said fearfully.  
  
Seeing him not falling back, Usagi got up on her own two feet and turned to run. But she didn't make it on time when she felt a tight grip on her right arm and left shoulder.  
  
"No!!! Let me go!!!" Usagi screamed as she felt tears come back down again. She felt the rain stinging her soft delicate skin as the raindrops fell harder. The blonde struggled out of the man's grip, making them laugh evilly.  
  
"You're not getting away from us girl." One of the guys on the horse said as he got off his horse to help Usagi's captor.  
  
"Let go!!! Minako!!! Please Minako!!! Where are you?!!!!" Usagi cried and screamed at the top of her lungs, dreading what the four strangers will do to her.  
  
Usagi then surprisingly felt the guy, that had first took hold of her, loosen his grip until he wasn't even holding her any longer. She heard the two men still on their horses gasp in shock and then let out a painful scream. The second guy that got off his horse was already on the floor, blood dripping down his jaw.  
  
The pigtailed twin stared in horror as she fell to her knees weak. Usagi heard the horses ran away quickly as possible when their master had fallen off of them but did not notice the figure near her.  
  
"Are you alright?" a male voice asked, making Usagi look up to see dark blue eyes.  
  
A boy was standing before her, on his knees to get a better look at the scared girl. He had dirty blonde/brownish hair and a royal blue bandanna wrapped around his forehead. The young hero had a worried expression on.  
  
"Yes... thank you..." Usagi said softly not noticing the crimson color covering her cheeks. "Who are you?" she asked when being helped up by him.  
  
"My name's Suboshi. I'm from the palace. And what might your name be?" he asked.  
  
"Usagi" she answered shyly. She was not very comfortable with his eyes on her. She could tell he was examining her with his eyes wondering around.  
  
Suboshi was indeed studying her but he was a bit taken aback by her clothes. They looked very weird in his kingdom and her hairstyle was most peculiar.  
  
"Let me guess, you're not from around here are you." he asked when their eyes finally met again.  
  
"No... I don't even know where here is" she explained, making Suboshi raise an eyebrow.  
  
'What an odd girl. Although... she is... pretty' Suboshi thought examining her again.  
  
"Suboshi, what is taking you so long?" an older male's voice asked.  
  
Usagi turned her head to the right to see a man on a white horse. He had a very weird looking helmet on, blue eyes piercing out of a blue cloth covering his mouth and nose. (lol, I'm not sure if you guys have noticed but I thought Nakago's helmet was very funny looking when I first saw it ^_^)  
  
"Sorry Nakago. I was just helping someone." Suboshi answered as the General of the Army in Seiryuu made his horse go closer to them.  
  
"So I see." Nakago stared at Usagi up and down, noticing her odd clothes immediately. "Why do you have such strange clothes on girl?" he asked harshly.  
  
"I... I don't know... back in my home your clothes would look weird." Usagi ansewered, making a slight grin form in the corner of Suboshi face. He was sort of pleased at how she insulted the blonde seishi without noticing it.  
  
Nakago looked at her sternly when realizing who exactly was the girl in front of her. His expression changed.  
  
"I completely understand priestess of Seiryuu. I'm pretty sure all our clothes here are unusual to you."  
  
Suboshi let out a sudden gasp and shot his head towards the pigtailed girl.  
  
'She's our Miko?' he asked himself, stunned.  
  
Usagi cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. She was completely confused with the general's words.  
  
"Priestess?" she asked.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: MOWAAHHHAHAHAHAHA!!! You thought Minako was going to the Seiryuu side hey? Well I read a really good fic that has SM/FY crossover in it and Minako was Seiryuu's priestess. So I wanted to try that particular crossover but wanted Minako to be the star of the show ^_^. After all, I am a Minako-fan.  
  
I know that Amiboshi was supposed to act as Chiriko but the small lad was already found. I bet you're thinking I should have had Amiboshi act as Tamahome or Tasuki then but I decided to change it a bit. The Suzaku Seishi will not know the name of their two fellow warriors that they are in search for so they will think Amiboshi is their teammate. 


	3. The Beautiful Flute Song

Twin Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Last Chapter: After entering the book, Minako goes looking for her twin sister, Usagi. But instead encounters a very hungry lion. Being saved by a very attractive boy, Amiboshi, they are still in a tight pickle with the lion again. There, Minako and Amiboshi meet the five Suzaku Seishi Warriors. Usagi, on the other hand, doesn't get it off that easily. She encounters trouble as well but with four men ready to do wrong to her. She is saved by Suboshi and meets Nakago who was with the charming boy. There, the two girls are shocked by the word 'Priestess'  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 3: The Beautiful Flute Song  
  
Minako looked strangely at the five boys. They had fallen on their knees and were bowing for her. She heard Amiboshi gasped with shock.  
  
"Priestess?" she asked a bit stunned.  
  
"Yes, you are the Miko of Suzaku." Chichiri said, after the boys had gotten back up to their feet.  
  
Amiboshi never took his shock dark blue eyes away from the blonde girl that he had just saved.  
  
'She's the Miko of Suzaku?' Amiboshi then turned to the Suzaku Warriors. 'And I bet they're the seishi of Suzaku' the boy said silently. He was happy in a way that his search for them was over. Now he could get down to business.  
  
"My name is Hotohori, the emperor of Konan. This is Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake. We are all part of the Suzaku warriors." Hotohori introduced as they all showed her the glowing symbol on their body, making Minako a bit astonished.  
  
"How... how did you...? Are they real?" Minako asked, feeling Mitsukake's symbol on his open palm.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Well, after being sucked inside a small red book, almost being eaten by a lion, and meeting very cute boys, anyone would have suspected something as bizarre as to this.  
  
"Yup, they're real alright, priestess" Nuriko answered.  
  
"Call me Minako." Minako said with a smile and held out her hand to shake the purple haired boy's hand.  
  
Not used to the tradition of hand shaking, Nuriko did the only thing he knew when girl would stick out their hand in front of them. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Uh... ok" Minako said a bit shakily. She had to admit, Nuriko and Hotohori were pretty good looking.  
  
"Who would you be?" Chiriko asked Amiboshi, making the other four boys turned to him.  
  
"My name is Amiboshi. I am also a Suzaku Warrior" the oldest twin claimed, showing them his symbol.  
  
"Wow, Amiboshi's has one of those weird looking things too" Minako noted, feeling his symbol on his right shoulder.  
  
The boys all sweat dropped.  
  
"I see we need to fill you in on your duty here, no da" Chichiri observed.  
  
"Come on. It is not safe for the Suzaku Miko to stand in the middle of the forest too long. We shall go back to the palace." Hotohori suggested.  
  
He motioned his hand to his side as six horses trotted towards them. Since the five Suzaku Warriors had not intended on finding another Suzaku member, they had only brought one horse for their Miko. Minako looked at Amiboshi after seeing their situation.  
  
"I guess we ride together." he said smiling. He got up on the brown steed and held his hand out to help her.  
  
Once everyone was settled on their horses, the emperor of Konan led the way as Minako grip tightened around Amiboshi's waist.  
  
On the way to Konan, the real Suzaku Warriors explained to Minako what the Priestess of Suzaku's job was. The blonde would get confused easily and asked many questions. But to her surprises, they just laughed. She had no idea how much they needed her in their country.  
  
"Wait a second, so if I find all the Suzaku Warriors and call forth a red bird god, Suzaku, I can have three wishes?" Minako asked stunned.  
  
Chiriko nodded as he turned to look at his priestess. He could only see her head for Amiboshi was in front.  
  
"Yes. But we need you to use one of those wishes in helping us in this war. No da" Chichiri noted.  
  
Amiboshi looked at the monk bewildered. 'Does that guy always have to say No da?' the Seiryuu Warrior asked himself.  
  
Minako was thinking diverse. 'If I can call upon this... Suzaku, I can have a wish asking for Usagi and I to go back home.'  
  
After some thinking, Minako spoke up. "Alright then, I'll help you. I'll be willing to be your Miko." Minako announced.  
  
"Great! No da" Chichiri rejoiced.  
  
"Thank you priestess." Hotohori said when Minako's and Amiboshi's horse caught up to his.  
  
"Alright everyone, now since we have our Miko, keep your eyes open for any assassins." Nuriko instructed.  
  
"Assassins??" Minako asked wide eyed.  
  
"Oh yes, Seiryuu is our enemy. If they find out about us finding our Miko they'll stop it nothing to have you murdered." Nuriko said with a wide grin. He liked the shocked look on Minako's face.  
  
"Oh my god" Minako gasped, not noticing that her grip on Amiboshi's shoulder tensed.  
  
"Stop it Nuriko. You're scaring her" Mitsukake spoke softly.  
  
"What? It's the truth" the purple haired magical warrior explained.  
  
Minako worriedly look around her surroundings. Spotting no one around, she relaxed a bit.  
  
'Oh god, what am I getting myself into now?' slipped in her mind when setting her eyes back on the path ahead of them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Usagi didn't know what was worst. Weird boys saying she was their priestess or four men brutally attacking her. She of course chose the brutal attack from the four men but she thought the two boys standing in front of her were drunk. Although... they had steady voices and she didn't smell a hint of alcohol coming from them.  
  
"You are our priestess. The Miko of Seiryuu." Nakago exclaimed.  
  
Suboshi quickly fell to his knees with respect. He received a puzzled look from the pigtailed girl.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never been here before. Maybe you have me as the wrong girl." Usagi suggested.  
  
"You are not from this world are you? If you are not then it proves it even more that you are our Miko. Come priestess of Seiryuu. We shall discus this in the palace. I'm pretty sure the emperor of Seiryuu would be delighted to meet you." Nakago moved his horse closer to Usagi as he held out a hand to get on the horse.  
  
"Palace?" Usagi asked.  
  
She was not very sure if to trust this Nakago. Who knows, maybe he was an insane guy ready to take her to his place and brutally attack her as well. But when meeting Suboshi's eyes as he got off the floor, she wanted to make herself trust the two. After all, the boy did save her life and his eyes just made her believe them.  
  
"A... all right I guess..." Usagi said softly, taking Nakago's hand and getting on the horse.  
  
She made quick glances at Suboshi who was walking ahead of them on foot. The rain was still pouring heavily and she was certain she would get a fierce cold in the morning.  
  
Their journey to the palace was silent as Usagi was in her own world. Her mind was thinking of Minako and hopping that they'd be reunited again. That is, if her beloved sister was still alive.  
  
Usagi felt her heart ache, thinking of her sister dieing. She shook her head a bit to get the thought out of her head. How could she think of such dreadful things? Minako would be alright, right? She prayed to god hoping that she was correct.  
  
Moments later, the palace came into view. It was gigantic with blue roofs. With the setting of the rain and the dark clouds, it kinda looked dreary. But she knew when the sun would come out the palace would look beautiful.  
  
Nakago steered his horse into the stable as a stable boy took the white stallion and made it steady so the blonde general could get off with no problem. He helped Usagi down who had sat in front of him sideways.  
  
"Suboshi. Take..."  
  
"Usagi" the blonde informed her name to the general as he nodded.  
  
"Yes, take Miss. Usagi to her chamber and get her out of these wet clothes. Report back to the thrown room when she is settled." Nakago ordered.  
  
The young boy nodded as he and Usagi left the stable and went into the pouring rain again. But they were close to the palace entrance, getting nearer and nearer.  
  
"Come on priestess" Suboshi said gently when she almost stumbled. Usagi would have fallen in the mud but Suboshi had quick reflexes and saved her from the brown mess.  
  
"Thank you" Usagi blushed.  
  
He gave her a warm smile before leading her to the palace again. They entered it with no problem with the guards when they saw Suboshi. Usagi examined the palace as she looked at every single thing that was insight.  
  
After going through a long hallway, going up many steps and passing many rooms, Usagi saw her room up ahead. It was a gigantic brown door with gold outlines. Suboshi opened it and entered after his Miko.  
  
"Wow, this is my room?" Usagi asked. She was dumbfounded with the size of it. It was bigger than her room and her sister's room put together. And they each had their own immense room.  
  
"Yeah, pretty cool huh" Suboshi said. He put a dry towel over her to keep her warm. "If you want to take a shower you can go in there." Suboshi pointed to a room close by.  
  
Usagi nodded as she entered it. Her mouth dropped wide open when she saw another gigantic room. Her bathtub was the size of her school's swimming pool! And on the side were towels, shampoo and everything you need when taking a bath.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Suboshi looked at her strangely. He was a bit puzzled by her sudden surprises of her room's sizes. It wasn't as big as general Nakago's, or the emperor's chamber.  
  
"I'll... um... call the maids to come and help you with your bath." Suboshi reported as he left. Usagi watched him leave but stopped him before he left her room.  
  
"Suboshi, wait. I um... wanted to say thank you." Usagi said, thanking him again for his rescue from the four men and the mud.  
  
She actually owed him her life for he had done so many things for her. He even gave her a roof to get out of the rain.  
  
She received his warm smile again. "You welcome priestess." He said.  
  
"Please, can you call me Usagi?"  
  
"Usagi." Suboshi gave her one last glance before fully exiting the room.  
  
Usagi kept his face in her mind as she blushed. She knew what she was feeling. The warm comfortable feeling in her body. It was love... love that she hadn't felt for years after braking up with her boyfriend Mamoru. The blonde went into her room and plopped on her enormous bed. She knew when she slept that night; his image would still be in her mind.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Minako was speechless. Konan's palace was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It reminded her of fairytales she and her sister read and fell in love with when they were young.  
  
At the thought of her lost sister, Minako's smile faded. Amiboshi noticed this right away.  
  
They had already gotten off their horses and were heading inside the Japanese looking palace.  
  
'What's the matter with her?' he asked himself, keeping his eyes on her.  
  
Hotohori, receiving many bows on the way, led Minako and the gang to the balcony of the palace.  
  
"This is one of the best views in Konan. You can see many things up here" the emperor said.  
  
"Wow" Minako breathed.  
  
She indeed could see many things. In fact, all of Konan. She looked below her to see a small lake near the lower palace balcony. Flowers grew everywhere in the garden and the sun shined brightly, making Konan look as if it were all a dream.  
  
"Come, I bet you're exhausted. I shall show you to your rooms." Chiriko offered to the two new arrivals of the country.  
  
Minako agreed as the rest of the four Suzaku Warriors bowed to her.  
  
"We shall see you later tonight for dinner Priestess." Hotohori said.  
  
Minako gave them all smiles. "Oh come on. I may be the Miko of Konan but I don't have to have this much respect from you. None of this bowing ok?" she said, shocking everyone.  
  
"And I would really like it if you could call me Minako. We're all going to be friends here right?"  
  
She got smiles from her warriors. "Yes, we are friends. Then we shall see you for dinner, Minako" Hotohori corrected himself.  
  
"Great, see you then." Minako gave them a wave before disappearing from the halls of the palace with the small Chiriko and Amiboshi.  
  
"I like her" Nuriko said out of nowhere after laughing lightly about his priestess's behavior.  
  
"Me too" Hotohori agreed before the four boys headed to the thrown room.  
  
Minako looked around the palace as the small Suzaku Warrior led her to her room. Minako was trying to act normal but could not hide the sadness in her eyes from a particular boy.  
  
Amiboshi was walking behind her and would get a good look at her eyes when she would turn to look at things.  
  
"This would be your room priestess, I mean Minako" Chiriko spoke, opening a beautiful Japanese designed door. On the door was a hand carved writing in Japanese.  
  
"Suzaku" Minako read out loud when seeing the writing.  
  
"Yup, we had it carved on when hearing we were to have our Miko appear to us." Chiriko explained. "I am truly glade you are our Miko" he said before saying goodbye.  
  
"Come on Amiboshi. Your room is just this way."  
  
Amiboshi nodded but didn't fallow yet. He turned to Minako.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, making Minako slightly stunned.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Amiboshi studied her for a moment with his soft cobalt eyes. "Is it ok if I come to your room later on to cheer you up?" he asked, making a slight red color creep up the Miko of Suzaku's face.  
  
"Uh... sure. Why not?" Minako said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Good, see ya later." He then dashed after Chiriko, leaving Minako to her room.  
  
Minako waited until she couldn't see Amiboshi anymore before entering her room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! THIS IS HUGE!!" her loud comment rang out of her room.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Tama's, Mitsukake's companion cat, sensitive ears picked up Minako's loud yell. He crawled on his master's broad shoulder to get a comfortable spot.  
  
"We have finally found one of our Suzaku. Now we need to find one more and our country will be safe with Suzaku's power." Hotohori said.  
  
Chiriko came in to join them on their conversation.  
  
"Did you bring them to their rooms? No da" Chichiri asked when seeing the smallest out of all of them join them.  
  
"Yeah" Chiriko answered the monk before standing beside Mitsukake.  
  
"When will we leave to go in search for him?" Nuriko asked his emperor once everyone was settled.  
  
"Tomorrow, that is if our Miko is ready." Hotohori answered before thinking. He didn't want Minako to go on a long journey in search for her last Suzaku Warrior if she wasn't up to it yet.  
  
"Come, we will go and see what food they are preparing for our Miko." The tallest out of all the five boys suggested to his cat before turning away and heading to the hall.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you" Chiriko ran after Mitsukake until he was close behind before going to normal tempo.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A knock was heard from the gigantic door as Minako went to open it. She was greeted by Amiboshi standing at the entrance with a flute in his hands.  
  
"Oh, hey Amiboshi" the blonde priestess greeted as she stepped away from the doorway to let the boy in.  
  
"Hello Minako. I came to play a song for you" Amiboshi informed, making Minako looked down at the flute.  
  
"It always cheered people up when they were down. I was hoping you would too." He explained.  
  
'Aww, how sweet. He wants me to be happy' Minako thought. She smiled saying, "Go ahead. I would love to hear you play" with a smile.  
  
Amiboshi took a seat on a chair near the bed as he held the flute near his lips, closed his eyes, and began to create beautiful music. It flowed in the air and traveled to Minako ears. She watched the talented boy play for her as she was lost in her own world. Everything around her disappeared and the only thing in her sight was Amiboshi.  
  
She felt warm inside and she couldn't help feel a rush of happiness overpower her depression. Minako slowly took a seat on her soft king-size bed and laid her chin on her hands. She wouldn't mind hearing the beautiful flute song the rest of her life. It made her forget about everything. Her troubles, her feelings......... she didn't even realize it... her twin sister.  
  
When the music stopped, Amiboshi opened his eyes to look up at Minako. She also had her eyes close as she was listening to the music that was once played. When hearing the end of the melody, she opened her eyes to reveled dreamy blue orbs.  
  
"That was so beautiful" she commented, causing a smile and light blush to spread across the flute player's face.  
  
"Thank you" she added.  
  
"Anytime. Whenever you feel down, let me know so I can help relieve it." Amiboshi spoke.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Nuriko notifying that dinner was ready.  
  
"Shall we go?" Minako asked, extending her hand out to help Amiboshi off the chair.  
  
Seeing her smile, Amiboshi took her hand. He unwillingly let go when on his feet, and went to join Nuriko outside. Seeing the young boy in his priestess's room, Nuriko got a bit suspicious. He completely forgot about though when Minako started a conversation with him.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: That's all for now! I already have the next chapter done but I think I'm going to hold it off for now. And I since summer vacation is coming real soon for me, I'll be updating regularly with all my fics! Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
And also, thanks to Silver Moon Princess for the e-mail!!! 


	4. Food and Feelings

Twin Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Last Chapter: After encountering Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko, Minako and Amiboshi, who claims his one of the Suzaku's Warriors, head to Konan. There, the thought of Usagi makes Minako depressed and Amiboshi helps reduce it by playing his flute. Usagi is taken to Seiryuu's palace were she starts to have feelings for a certain brown head.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 4: Food and Feelings  
  
Usagi looked straight ahead with stars glimmering in her sapphire eyes. Right before her was a table filled of food. None of it looked gross to the blonde. With steam coming out of each meal signifying it was hot, it looked very delicious to eat. The long rectangle table was pilled with the magnificent meal and it was all for her. All for her just because she was the priestess of Seiryuu. Although Usagi had no clue what it meant.  
  
Shocking the heck out of the Seiryuu Warriors, the emperor, and some high- equality men, Usagi gobbled down what was on her plate in just seconds.  
  
"Yum, yum, this is so good!" Usagi commented as she gulped down her rice with sweet and sour sauce.  
  
"Uh..." the emperor said, still in his stunned form. He was holding his golden cup in mid air, close to his wide open shocked mouth. The emperor was going to take a drink of his red wine when he was caught off guard by the girl's appetite.  
  
"Man she eats a lot" Suboshi heard Miboshi whispered to Soi.  
  
"Precisely. That's what you call a pig." Soi commented rudely, not making Suboshi happy.  
  
'She's not a pig!' he countered in his mind as he gave her daggered looks.  
  
But Soi did not get the young boy's glare for she had her eyes on her priestess. She then darted her eyes to Nakago who wasn't paying attention to anything.  
  
The general was about the only one who didn't have the same expression as everyone. He was concentration on plans for Konan. Nakago had received words from one of his men that Suzaku had found their Miko. He had to think of a plan to kill her.  
  
"Why so quite?" the blonde general heard a feminine voice say seductively close to his ear.  
  
He looked up to meet eyes with Soi. But instead of greeting or answering back, he was not in the mood for her.  
  
"Go away Soi. I'm in no mood for your foolish games" he said coldly before getting up and walking away from the dinning room.  
  
Soi became hurt by her leader's words. The hurt turned into angry as her eyes glanced over at the pigtailed Usagi. She saw her picking up a boiling bowl of soup.  
  
"Uh... Usagi... I don't think that's such a..." Suboshi tried to say. But he was too late when the blonde poured the steaming liquid in her mouth.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Usagi screamed frantically, jumping up and down and waving her hand in her mouth. Her tongue was sticking out. She had burned it and she had nothing to cool it down with.  
  
"I tried to warn you" Suboshi said softly when Usagi finally got hold of a jug of cold water and gulped it down.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The moon set high in the sky, letting some of its light inside the palace of Konan. It was past midnight and a certain blonde was walking down the dim hallway. Minako couldn't sleep very well and had decided to go take a walk.  
  
Seeing that she was the only one awake, other than the palace guards, Minako headed outside to admire the stars. The night cool air wasn't as bad. The wind caressed her warm soft skin as the Miko of Suzaku took a seat on the balcony ledge. She was amazed at how many shimmering stars the sky held that night.  
  
'Usagi... I just hope you're ok.' Minako thought bitterly.  
  
At dinner earlier, Usagi's face came into her mind when seeing all the food. She was sure that if Usagi had seen all of it, she would have devoured it liked a pig.  
  
Minako wished she could have Amiboshi play his flute for her again. His music was so beautiful and soothing. It calmed her down instantly when he began to play in her room.  
  
As if her wish was granted, Amiboshi's music filled the night air. Minako spun around to see Amiboshi a few feet behind her as he played. A smile spread across the blonde's face as she relaxed.  
  
Amiboshi had not been able to sleep that night either and had seen Minako walking in the halls. He immediately followed her as curiosity got the better of him. The Seiryuu boy had seen her expression and knew what the matter was.  
  
When the music was over, Amiboshi went up to the balcony ledge to join the priestess of Suzaku.  
  
"Amiboshi, what are you doing here?" Minako asked softly, tranquil by the melody.  
  
"Just came to play you a song" the boy answered.  
  
"What's the matter Minako?" Amiboshi finally asked when a minute of silence slowly passed.  
  
Minako didn't answer immediately. She first thought before getting the right words to say.  
  
"My sister. She's missing and I don't know where she is" Minako answered, making Amiboshi very interested.  
  
"Is she here or in your world?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I know she came with me when we fell into this book. But... she was nowhere in site when I awoke."  
  
Amiboshi thought back at dinner. Minako had explained to the Suzaku warriors how she came to this world. She had said something about a library and a book. But she had not mentioned anything about her sister during the conversation.  
  
He understood what the blonde beauty was going through. He was sure he would die of worry if this ever happened to him and Suboshi. Amiboshi snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a small teardrop fall from Minako sapphire eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Minako. I'm sure she's fine." The flute player comforted as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Drying the tear away, Minako tried to stop. She had never cried in front of anyone before. Not even her sister. She didn't even quite know this boy next to her. But there was just something about him that made Minako let out her feelings.  
  
"Thank you Amiboshi" Minako meekly said as she got off the railing of the balcony.  
  
"I better go. Hotohori said tomorrow's going to be a big day. I'll see you later." Minako started walking back to the direction of her room, making Amiboshi's warm hands slip away from her shoulder.  
  
"Sleep well priestess." Amiboshi softly said as the blonde disappeared from sight when turning the corridor.  
  
He gazed one last time at the stars and then headed back to his room.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Usagi paced back and forth in her room. She was completely board and had nothing to do. She rested her hands on the top of her head as she had an irritated expression planted on her face. Everyone she knew was busy with something else ever since the sun appeared in the blue sky.  
  
Even Suboshi was busy. He had told her that he was going to a very important meeting with the other Seiryuu Warriors. Usagi had mostly been thinking about this meeting. She was very carouse what it was about. If it had to do with her she had every right to be there. After all, she was their priestess.  
  
Usagi looked at her watch after pacing her room for the hundredth time. She was surprised that she was awake. Usually back home she and Minako would sleep all morning unless their mother came to wake them up. On schooldays was a totally different story.  
  
Usagi remembered what Suboshi, Nakago, and the other Seiryuu Warriors told her before she was allowed to go to bed last night. It had to do with her job as their Miko. Something about calling forth the blue dragon, Seiryuu, and making a wish for their country to win the war. Usagi hadn't really paid attention that night since she was extremely tired after eating her dinner. Suboshi even had to help her to her chamber afterwards.  
  
Her watch said 10:00 a.m. in the morning. The pigtailed girl remembered Suboshi said that the meeting would end around that time. He then promised her to take her around in the market for fun. Usagi slipped on her shoes and buttoned up her gray vest. She soon headed out the door in search for where the meeting was held.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The bright sun shinned high in the sky just like Kutou as the emperor of Konan, the Miko of Suzaku and the rest of the Suzaku Warriors got ready for a long journey ahead.  
  
That morning at dinner, Minako was left with the choice to go in search for the last Seishi or to relax until she was ready. Minako had made the decision on going as soon as possible. The sooner, the better, Minako had thought. It meant she could go find Usagi faster.  
  
Minako was able to have her own steed this time as she gripped the reins of her magnificent white horse. She had taken horseback riding when she was very young with her friends and so as a result, was very skilled.  
  
She gave her horse a light kick at the side as he jolted forward after Hotohori and Chichiri who were leading the way. Minako was guarded on each side so no harm could be done. Hotohori and Chichiri were in front of her, Nuriko and Amiboshi on each side, and Mitsukake and Chiriko at the rear.  
  
They traveled awhile in the forest as Minako was caught in conversations with the purple haired Suzaku Warrior. Sometimes, the others would pitch in the conversation but Minako had noticed that Amiboshi was silent the whole way. It made her wonder a bit.  
  
Chichiri stopped his horse, making Nuriko's brown horse run into him by accident.  
  
"Do you mind?" Nuriko asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Hush, I hear something" the monk said, placing his index finger near his lips.  
  
Everyone's eyes darted around frantically on guard.  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked in whisper as she started to feel a bit alarmed.  
  
No one answered her as Amiboshi looked around to his right. 'I bet Nakago sent one of his assassins' spun in his mind as he went to reach for his flute.  
  
If Nakago did send one of Seiryuu's assassins then he would have no choice but to kill him. If he didn't, the others would suspect why he didn't try to save their priestess. Deep down inside, Amiboshi felt like he didn't want anything to happen to Minako either.  
  
Moments passed by as each warrior guarded Minako's side.  
  
"Hotohori?" Nuriko asked, glancing at his emperor. He already had his sword in his hand as the other held on his horse's reins.  
  
"Be on guard and don't let anything happen to Minako" Hotohori ordered as he darted his eyes forward.  
  
What ever dark presence they felt was now in view. It was a figure with a black cloak covering his whole body; his eyes were the only sign of humanity.  
  
"Get him!" Nuriko commanded as he jolted his horse forward the cloak figure.  
  
"Nuriko, No! Stay near Minako's side!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
But his order was too late as an open space was left on Minako's left. An arrow soon went flying at Minako as she gasped. She let out a painful cry as she gripped her left arm. The blonde was able to react quickly and move to her side so the arrow wouldn't have struck her heart.  
  
"Minako!" Amiboshi yelled with worry, as he moved his horse closer to her. He could see a painful expression on the priestess's face as gritted her teeth together.  
  
Soon enough, more arrows come soaring by as the Seishi had to maneuvers their horses away from the airborne weapons.  
  
"Hold on Minako" Amiboshi said as he got off his horse, helped Minako off hers and yanked the arrow out of Minako flesh. She let out a painful scream.  
  
"Hold her still" Mitsukake ordered when approaching them with Chiriko. He lingered his hand on Minako bleeding wound. A green light glowed out of his hands as her gash began to disappear.  
  
While the tallest Suzaku Warrior, Chiriko, and Amiboshi were treating to Minako's wounds, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Nuriko, were fighting the cloak figures that had leaped out of the trees.  
  
"Get all of them!" Chichiri said, slamming one of them on the head with his staff.  
  
Nuriko got off his horse in a hurry and went to pick up a boulder close by. Once the huge rock was in his grip, he flung it at the enemy, smashing their bones.  
  
Hotohori fought with his sword as he swung this way and that way. He went to glance at Minako to see if she was alright when he saw one of the cloak figures ramming into them with his sword held in front.  
  
"Watch out!" he shouted, making Amiboshi spot the enemy after hearing Hotohori.  
  
"Cover your ears!" the Seiryuu Warrior ordered, quickly taking out his flute. He began to play a tune, making the assassin stop right in his tracks.  
  
The others obeyed Amiboshi as Chiriko covered Minako's ears with his robe. The small warrior was able to cover his ears with his arms. Shortly after, the enemy let out a high pitch shrike as he fell to the ground dead.  
  
When the music stopped, all of Minako's companions gathered around her with worry in their eyes.  
  
"Minako, are you alright? Please forgive me for my actions" Nuriko apologized as he gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm fine... really... and there's nothing to be sorry about Nuriko" Minako answered as she grimaced a bit. Sure the cut was gone but a slight pain had formed on her arm and plus Nuriko's superhuman strength didn't help much.  
  
"We got to get out of here, no da" Chichiri acknowledged while looking around. The horses were speared during the short battle but the supplies had gone everywhere.  
  
Hotohori got up after seeing his Miko was safe and examined his surroundings. "We camp here" he finally said when reaching the perfect spot to set camp.  
  
When the sun set and the night sky appeared again, the camp was all set up with the fire and all. Minako sat on a log as she rubbed her sore arms. She was amazed at how Mitsukake healed her wound and how the others fought.  
  
But what made her shocked was how Amiboshi was able to use his beautiful music into a weapon. It goes to show that not all things are good. Right at the moment of thinking of the handsome flute player, Amiboshi came up to her.  
  
"How're you feeling?" he asked when seeing her rubbing her upper arm.  
  
"Ok, it just kinda stings a bit." Minako admitted as Amiboshi took a seat next to her on the log.  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri soon went towards the two as the emperor of Konan spoke to his priestess.  
  
"It's getting late Minako. Why don't you go and get some rest. We'll have to continue our search tomorrow.  
  
Minako nodded as she felt tiredness overwhelm her. She was helped up by Hotohori as he led her to her own tent.  
  
"Amiboshi, you stand guard tonight. Then I'll take your place when the times up" Mitsukake explained as he got up from his position.  
  
Amiboshi got up and nodded in agreement as he said, "Right."  
  
Once everyone was in their tents, Amiboshi sat back down again. He had placed some more firewood in the fire so the flames wouldn't die out.  
  
As he sat by himself, he thought quietly. What if the Suzaku Warriors found the two remaining warriors? Then they would definitely find out his real identity. He started to feel bad for what he was doing. He felt like he was betraying them. As if they were his friends for eternity.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when hearing a twig snap close by. Amiboshi instantly got up and reached for his flute. He kept his eyes open for any surprise attack but none came.  
  
The warrior waited for fifteen minutes before sitting back down. Amiboshi shrugged the noise off by thinking it was just an animal that had made it instead.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Suboshi waited in his Miko's room as Usagi was in the middle of taking her bath. The maids had arrived earlier to help the blonde. Leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, Suboshi was in the middle of his thoughts.  
  
Today, after the meeting with the emperor and the other Seiryuu members, he found Usagi wondering in the halls looking for the meeting room. She had told him that she was going to wait for him until he was ready to take her around but instead had gotten lost.  
  
Following their encounter, he took her to the market place where she bought thousands of things with the money the emperor gave her. She even treated him to lunch at a small eatery after their time at the market.  
  
Suboshi laid his head on the wall as he looked up the ceiling. He was feeling something for his priestess but couldn't explain it. At first he thought it was a crush but then as time went by, he figured it was love. He wasn't sure about this though since he had never experienced it before.  
  
The youngest twin shook his head to get the thought out. He decided to go to Soi for advice, even if it would make him look like a fool. His mind then wondered around his brother. Was Amiboshi alright? Did the Suzaku warriors figure out his identity? Suboshi would never know and was left feeling sick because of it.  
  
He slid down the wall to the ground as he sat in the floor. He decided to wait until Usagi was finished before he left.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	5. The Fire Bandit and Advice

Twin Rivalry

Disclaimer:

I do not own any Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi!

Last Chapter: Usagi stuns the Seiryuu Warriors with her appetite while Amiboshi and Minako have an unexpected meeting with each other in the moonlight. The next day, the Suzaku Warrior and their priestess, head out to look for the final seishi when they are attacked by the Seiryuu assassins. Escaping this, they camp at night while Amiboshi and Suboshi, who's in the Seiryuu palace, are stranded in their thoughts.

Chapter 5: The Fire Bandit and Advice

* * *

Minako tried to keep her eyes open as her grip on the reins tightened. She wasn't able to sleep well that night since her mind wouldn't stop thinking. She thought about what her life was leading her to, her missing sister, Usagi, these weird feelings for Amiboshi. And many others stuff invaded her that night as well.

Minako felt her eyes shut close from exhausted when she felt strong arms hold her from falling off her horse. The blonde opened her eyes to see Nuriko.

"You ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

He had his left arms wrapped around her back for support as he as held on his horse. Minako realized that she had almost fallen off while snoozing off.

"Yeah, thanks Nuriko" Minako said nervously giggling while trying to get a comfortable position on her horse again.

Hotohori, the second in the lead, turned around to Nuriko and Minako.

"What's the matter?" he asked when seeing them fall behind.

Amiboshi and the others stopped and turn around as well. He felt guilt form at the bottom of his stomach when seeing Minako. Amiboshi was the closes to her then Nuriko and if he was paying attention, he could have helped her instead.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Minako confided as she gave them all assuring smiles.

Falling for Minako's winning grin, Hotohori nodded and tugged his horse towards the direction they were heading just seconds ago. The rest fallowed suite as Minako tried to keep her eyes open again. She tried to look around to get the tired feeling out of her.

The priestess noticed that Nuriko had kept his horse in pace with hers as Hotohori and Amiboshi slowed down theirs for her to catch up. Minako couldn't help but smile after observing it. After all, three hot guys protecting you could make anyone feel like in heaven.

But unluckily the tired feeling was still in control and moments later, Minako's eyes shut closed as she felt her body slide off her horse.

"Minako!" she heard from everyone before everything went black.

* * *

Suboshi searched around for a certain teammate in the Seiryuu palace as he was fighting with his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Was he going crazy? How could he be going to someone asking for advice on...love. And worst of all, why did he choose to ask HER about it. He could have gone to one of the other maidens in the palace instead, couldn't have he?

The young boy shook his head as he started to get irritated with his mind. He knew what he was doing, right? I mean... what could go wrong? Sure SHE was grumpy most of the time to him but he knew her since he came to Kutou with his brother. He could trust her to keep a secret, right?

Not truly knowing what the warrior was getting himself into, he soon caught the woman wondering in the halls with a maid by her side, talking. When he came closer he heard that the older woman ordering the maid around to get her things.

Taking a deep breath, Suboshi went forward and waved at her saying, "Hey Soi."

Both of the women looked up at him. The maid just smiled politely while Suboshi received an irritated expression from Soi. Just as he predicted, he got no reply from the other Seiryuu warrior as she continued to talk to the maid and walk pass him.

Taking another deep breath for courage, Suboshi went after her. "Hold on Soi, I need to talk" he called out as Soi's face scowled.

She turned to him with daggered eyes. Just staring at her made Suboshi winch. He was starting to regret what he had in planed.

"Be gone" Soi said aggravated.

Suboshi bowed his head as he turned to walk away when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Not you imbecile! I was talking to the maid!" Soi explained in her harsh tone.

"Oh" Suboshi peeped when the maid walked away from them.

"What do you want?" Soi asked, getting Suboshi's attention. She stood straight and tall, towering over him. One hand was on her hip as she bent one of her knees slightly.

"Uh... well...um..." Suboshi stammered as he stretched his collar away from his neck. He was starting to feel hot all of a sudden. He hadn't noticed the red color on his face with embarrassment.

The silence was then interrupted by the inpatient tapping of Soi's foot and the nerve-racking heart beat of Suboshi, due to humiliation.

'Darn it! Why did I ever think of doing this?? This is Soi!!!' Suboshi thought quickly when he noticed Soi's expression grew colder.

"Spit it out boy!" she finally screamed, making Suboshi jump out of his skin.

"Well... I just wanted to... um... ask for... ad...ad...-vice." He finally spat out as Soi raised an eyebrow.

No one had ever gone to her for advice before. This put her in an uncomfortable position and yet, it made her curious. What could this stupid teen ask her for advice on?

"What kind of advice?" Soi finally asked in a low tone.

"Well... it has to do with... um... a certain... someone..." he stammered while looking at his feet.

"And who's this someone?" Soi asked.

"It... it's a... g...g-irl" Suboshi explained. His attention now was on his fingers as he fumbled with his thumbs.

"WOW!!!!!!" Soi all of a sudden let out, eyes wide open, mouth dropping to the ground.

"You???? And a girl????!!!" she asked, pointed to the boy before her as she covered her mouth from surprise.

But then, a high pitch laughter filled Seiryuu's palace halls.

"Oh Seiryuu!!!! HAHAHAHAH!!! You?!!! HAHAHA!!!! And a girl??!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Suboshi gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back his anger. He had to restrain the temptation to kick the taller Seiryuu Warrior when she fell to the ground, roaring with laughter as she rolled back and forth.

"Stop laughing" Suboshi said lowly as he turned his back to his teammate. He closed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on not hearing Soi's why too high mirth.

But Soi just made it worst by laughing harder, one hand holding her stomach, the other pointing to Suboshi. She kept rolling on the floor as tears left from her eyes. She was laughing so hard that it made her cry.

"Darn it! I should have known never to ask you for anything!" The youngest of the twins finally let out as he stomped away. He was filled with humiliation and anger at the same time. He just made a fool out of himself for no reason at all.

"Hey wait, hahaha, Suboshi," Soi said between giggles when realizing the boy was walking away. She lifted herself off the floor still holding her stomach. She tried her best not to laugh but failed miserably. It just made Suboshi irritated to see the wide grin on the woman's face.

"Sorry... hahaha..." Soi tried to say but burst out laughing again.

After a few more laughers from Soi, and swearing from Suboshi, everything was quiet again as Soi sat on the floor wiping away the tears.

"Ok...... Suboshi... who's... this girl?" Soi asked through chortles. She was a bit anxious to hear this answer. She was sure he didn't have a crush on her because he wouldn't even go near her if he did. Maybe he had a crush on one of the maidens. Or maybe a peasant outside the palace. Or maybe... Soi stopped laughing as her face grew solemn. Could it be? Could it be the priestess? Nah, she was sure he couldn't. Who would fall for a weak crybaby, globe-headed girl like her?

Well... she was sure Nakago had and couldn't help feeling jealous. She could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

'Grr... that wench!' she growled to herself.

"Well... it's um... uh..." Suboshi tried to say, bring Soi back to reality from her thoughts. She listened carefully not holding a smile or even a smirk anymore.

"Well??" she asked, trying to encourage him. She prayed to the gods he didn't like who she thought he liked.

"It's... my... I mean our... um... it's... Usagi!" he finally said his secret crush's name swiftly as he closed his eyes shut. He was expecting to hear Soi brake into laughers again but did not hear any of it.

Opening his eyes he saw Soi with her usual somber expression. She was off the floor now, hand folded in front of her chest.

"Usagi huh" Soi said in her low tone. She was getting very irritated now. 'How could Suboshi fall for her? She is so annoying. And plus she eats way too much!'

"Yeah..." Suboshi sighed as he leaned on the wall. He was grateful that she didn't laugh at him again. But he was a bit taken aback by her mood swings. First he saw her rolling on the floor like a pig would do with mud. Then the next minute she's up and standing like a statue with an expression as if a pidgin had popped on her.

"Soi?" he asked worriedly as he saw Soi's hand turn into a fist. Her eyes were holding nothing but pure evil; her lips in a frown.

"Why? Why does every blasted guy have to fall for that stupid idiotic pig?!!!" Soi finally screamed from the top of her lungs. She was sure her yell went through the whole palace but did not care one bit.

"Huh? Who else likes her?" Suboshi asked wide eyed. He did not expect to hear this. Was someone else in this palace falling for the priestess too?

"Of course yoyo-head!!!" she screamed at him. But then she calmed down as she looked depressed. "Nakago......" she whispered, loud enough for Suboshi to hear.

That was all that was said for a long time to past. The two warriors stood in the hall, Suboshi thinking, Soi feeling miserable. But then, after the time of silence passed, Suboshi spoke.

"Wait Soi... if Nakago likes Usagi, and you like Nakago... then how about you helping me get Usagi. If it works, then Nakago won't have anyone but you."

Soi scowled at the idea but then she began to think. 'What if I helped Suboshi get globe-head to fall in love with him? Then that meant the hog would be out of the picture of Nakago and me!' A smile spread across her face.

"Good thinking yoyo-head!" Soi said, slapping him on the back. "I'll do it!"

After recovering from the hard blow in the back, Suboshi and Soi shook hands to make sure the deal was on.

* * *

Minako rode on Hotohori's horse, in front of him, as she leaned on his chest. Sure she was blushing furiously but she found herself there when waking up a few seconds ago.

She remembered falling off her horse because of lethargy but didn't expect to end up in the cute emperor's arms.

"Minako, you're awake" Hotohori greeted her when she stirred a bit in his arms.

"Yeah..." she said meekly, trying to stop the red color on her cheeks appearing.

"Minako!" she heard Chiriko say when seeing him maneuver his horse towards the two.

"Are you ok?" the small boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Minako answered as she sat up in a more comfortable sitting position. She saw Chichiri and Mitsukake in front while Nuriko and Amiboshi were behind, her horse with them.

She waved at Amiboshi when he looked up at her. He smiled and waved back as a crimson color appeared on his cheeks.

"Your majesty!" Nuriko called out as he galloped his horse closer to the emperor's.

"What is it Nuriko?" Hotohori asked before they began to talk softly to each other.

"This place has many bandits. Are you sure we should go farther. It's getting dark." The purple haired boy explained as Hotohori halted his horse. Mitsukake and Chichiri heard their horses stop and headed back to the group.

Minako was able to hear some of the conversations. Like bandit and dark. Unfortunately, this did not help her one bit. After being attacked yesterday, she wasn't very calm after it.

She did notice it was getting pretty late too. The sun was starting to set in the west leaving a beautiful orange/yellow/red color in the blue sky.

"Fine, we stop around here and rest until daybreak." Hotohori commended as he got off his horse and helped his priestess.

Minako smoothed out her skirt as she shook her right foot. It had fallen asleep while riding on the emperor's horse for a long period. After fixing her hair as well, Minako took a look around her surroundings. She saw they had stopped near a hill.

After asking if anyone needed any help, receiving "no"'s right and left, Minako decided to sit on the end of the hill. When going there, she noticed as village below not too far away. And she also saw a mountain from afar.

"Wow" she breathed. It was beautiful spot. Minako had a perfect view of the sunset and the beautiful glow from the sun on the village.

Minako took a seat on the cliff, keeping her legs in front of her chest as she laid her head on her open palms. She closed her eyes, feeling very peaceful. The soft breeze would swept by her, making her hair dance with the wind.

"Mind if I join you?" a male voice asked.

Minako opened her eyes to see Amiboshi kneeling in front of her with a grin. She smiled back as she patted the space next to her. The flute player gladly took the seat and gazed at the beautiful picture in front of them.

"Wow, this is beautiful" he commented as the wind blew his hair in front of his eyes.

Minako held her hair away from her face as she nodded. "Back at my place it's really rare to see this kind of scenes. I mean with the village and all."

Amiboshi turned to her. With the sun's glow, it made Minako look like an angel. All she needed was the white wings.

Minako noticed the warrior's stare from the corner of her eyes and turned to him. This action made Amiboshi shoot his eyes in front as he blushed. The blond smiled before turning away again.

* * *

Nuriko held up two stones to light up a fire. He was at it for sometime now, frustration getting the better of him.

"Come on you stupid thing!" he yelled at the stones as he tried to speed up the motion. But friction wasn't coming on the two rocks. It was only taking his energy away.

The purple haired Suzaku Warrior and the others did not notice that they were being watched. A group of bandits were hiding in the bushes with their swords out, ready to do wrong.

"AH!!! Darn it!!!" Nuriko threw the stones by a near by bush. He said a few curses before trying to get his breath back. But he then realized that he heard a small whine coming from the bushes he threw the rocks at.

He swiftly got up in a fighting stance. "Who's there?" he asked in a commanding voice.

His question got the other warriors' attention as they looked around their surroundings.

The rocks that were thrown hit an unexpected target. No one suspected that the stones would come flying by and hitting one of the bandits in his weakest spot. He fell to the ground trying not to cry out loud.

The other bandits saw one of their men fall down. The head of that group raised his sword and dashed out of the bushes. He ran straight for Nuriko while the other went after Hotohori, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake with Tomo on his shoulder.

"Quick, get Minako out of here!" Chichiri yelled out as he blocked one of the swords with his staff.

The commotion at the camp made Minako and Amiboshi turn around. They gasped before quickly getting up their feet.

Amiboshi heard Chichiri's order and took Minako's hand and headed down the hill.

"Come on Minako!" he called as they speeded down the steep mound.

Minako reached Amiboshi's side as she went faster. The slope was going to make her fall and she knew it.

"Amiboshi, we have to slow down or we'll fall!" she explained as Amiboshi tried to dig his feet to the ground. Dirt filled the air as the boy slowed down their speed.

"We have to go back. What about the others?" Minako asked. She swiftly got her hands freed from Amiboshi's grip and headed back up the hill.

"Minako! Come back! They're bandits! They want money, food and girls!"

Amiboshi went after the blonde priestess. He was amazed at how fast she was. But his eyes went wide when seeing one of the bandits coming down the hill on a horse with a sword in his hands.

"Minako!" he warned, making her see.

Minako let out a small gasp as the bandit raised his sword and swung it at her. Luckily, Minako was good at tag and dodge ball when she was very little. She could doge any ball or hand that went her way, unlike her sister Usagi. This gift came in handy as Minako dodged the sharp blade.

She managed to doge another but fell on her back. On the ground, she was helpless as the bandit jabbed his sword towards her.

"Minako!!!!" Amiboshi yelled as he pushed the bandit off his horse. The bandit fell on a rock and died instantly as Amiboshi landed hard on his head, falling unconscious.

"Amiboshi!' Minako called out with worry as she tried to get up. But she felt a tight grip on her arm as she turned to see another bandit. He placed a sword near her neck to silence her cries.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know Soi was kind of OOC but, I tried my best. Sorry! Review please! I'd like that a lot!


End file.
